Użytkownik:Krisss12345pl/brudnopis Sonic 2 Beta
Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Beta – wersja Sonica 2, która znacząco odbiega od końcowej wersji. Wśród społeczności krąży kilka wersji beta, ale w tym artykule zostanie szczegółowo opisany tylko prototyp "Simona Waia" - najbardziej znana beta Sonica 2. Informacje Edytuj Prototyp "Simona Waia" (nazwa pochodzi od osoby, która znalazła prototyp tej gry) jest wczesną wersją Sonica 2 z widocznymi elementami z pierwszej gry (Sonica 1). Prototyp ten pojawił się po raz pierwszy na jednej z chińskich stron internetowych. Tam też został odkryty przez Simona Waia i wydany w dalszych częściach internetu. Po wycieku tego prototypu, pojawiły się inne wersje tego prototypu. W listopadzie 2006, użytkownik drx kupił i wydał na kartridżach jeszcze wcześniejszą wersję - prototyp "Nick Arcade" (nazwa pochodzi z amerykańskiego show). 23 lutego 2008, ten sam użytkownik wydał jeszcze kilka prototypów, które były już bardziej podobne do finałowej wersji. W jednym z wywiadów, Yuji Naka przyznał, że kartridż z prototypem został skradziony z jednego z pokazów w Nowym Jorku w 19921. Ponadto Akinori Nishiyama przyznał, że do kradzieży doszło z powodu braku ochrony w tym momencie2. W Azji i Brazylii, prototyp został wstawiony na kartridże i wydany przez piratów jako finałowa wersja, jednak został tak przerobiony, by nie pojawiało się logo Segi podczas włączania konsoli. Gameplay: Podczas normalnego gameplayu można grać tylko 4 poziomy. Tak naprawdę nie ma tu żadnej sensownej kolejności - po prostu są to 4 ukończone poziomy w losowej kolejności prawdopodobnie w celu przetestowania jakiś funkcji. Pozostałe poziomy można wybrać tylko w level selectcie. Większość poziomów jest nieukończona, jednak można je spokojnie eksplorować używając trybu debugowania. Sonic oraz Tails posiadają Spin Dasha, który różni się nieco od tego z finałowej wersji. Za postacią nie pojawia się dym, a samego Spin Dasha nie można przeładować. Sztuczna inteligencja również działa inaczej niż w finałowej wersji. Tails po prostu powtarza ruchy gracza (w finałowej wersji Tails stara się dotrzymać kroku Sonicowi). Tails może również stracić pierścienie, które zebrał Sonic. Poziomy: = Grywalne poziomy: W becie Sonica 2 są 4 grywalne poziomy, które pojawiają się w następującej kolejności: * Neo Green Hill Zone (Aquatic Ruin) - poziom jest w połowie ukończony. Poziom zawiera tylko część nadwodną oraz ma tylko kilka typów obiektów - pierścienie, monitory i platformy. Poziom nie zawiera przeciwników. * Chemical Plant Zone - poziom jest połowicznie ukończony. Poziom zawiera mało obiektów, m.in pierścienie, monitory, bloki do niszczenia, ruchome bloki i przyspieszacze. Ponadto poziom ma w pełni funkcjonalne tuby oraz sekcję z podnoszącym się Mega Mackiem. * Hill Top Zone - poziom jest już prawie ukończony - brakuje jedynie przeciwników. * Green Hill Zone - (Emerald Hill) poziom w pełni ukończony. Jako jedyny zawiera bossa, który jednak zachowuje się trochę inaczej niż w wersji finałowej. Po tym jak Eggman odleci, gra kończy się, tj. powraca do ekranu z logiem Segi. Niegrywalne Poziomy: Poza tymi czterema poziomami, pojawiają się liczne poziomy, które nie są dokończone lub są puste: * Wood Zone - poziom w bardzo wczesnym stadium rozwoju. Ma jedynie początkową część. Ma muzykę z Metropolis Zone. * Metropolis Zone - poziom jest niedkończony, aczkolwiek duża część layoutu została zrobiona. Nie można jednak przejść żadnego aktu, gdyż wyrzutnie odbijają postacie dużo słabiej. * Hidden Palace Zone - poziom widoczny na licznych screenach promujących grę. Poziom był w większości ukończony, aczkolwiek pod koniec gracz trafiał w ślepy zaułek - tuba jest zablokowana przez wielki szmaragd, a korytarza pnącego się w górę nie można wogule przejść. * Oil Ocean Zone - poziom jest niedokończony. Pojawia się również element, którego nie użyto w finałowej wersji - kula aktywowana przyciskiem. * Dust Hill Zone (Mystic Cave) - poziom we wczesnej fazie rozwoju. Obiekty znajdują się jedynie w początkowej sekcji. * Casino Night Zone - poziom ma grafikę zupełnie inną niż w finałowej wersji. Poziom jest wyraźnie niedokończony. Genocide City Zone i Death Egg Zone - W tych poziomach nie ma nic,tylko jedynie czarne tło, jedyną czynością jest spadnięcie postaci. ''' Wersje prototypów: Różnice: Badniki: '''Snail- Badnik przypominający ślimaka, tylko w tej wersji występuje. W finalnej wersji nie można znaleźć tego badnika. Redz- Badnik który przypomina trochę dinozaura, tylko występuję w hidden palace zone. Można go spotkać w reedycji z 2013 na ios/androidy. Bbat- '''Badnik który przypomina nietoperza, tylko też występuję w hidden palace zone. Można go spotkać też w reedycji z 2013 na ios/androidy. '''Stegway- '''Badnik który przypomina byka miał występować w wielu poziomach, ostatecznie nie występuje w finalnej wersji, można go spotkać też w reedycji z 2013 na ios/androidy. '''Gator- Badnik który przypomina krododyla, tylko występuje w Dust Hill Zone, w finalnej wersji nie można go spotkać. Przypisy: # ↑ GameSpy: Sega's Yuji Naka Talks! # ↑ Kikizo Games: Features: Sonic Team Interview November 2005 (strona 2)